


Oppressive

by hishiyake



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>舊文存底，時間在Klins成為德國國家隊總教練的期間，國家隊和教練組的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oppressive

**Author's Note:**

> 純粹性的宣洩文章，完全只是因為本人無法忍耐，如果不喜歡請自行跳出。

「怎麼樣？都排定了嗎？」望著他金髮的背影，略微嬌小的他，在自己眼中，卻是無比燦爛。

當初要不是他的堅持，自己或許根本沒辦法站在這裡。他對他，是感激，但更多的，是疼惜。

或許這樣說很奇怪，但他看著他努力過來，從他一上任開始的風風雨雨，至今從未平息。  
　　  
外患加上內憂。  
　　  
他知道他的父親現在正在與病魔搏鬥，但身為兒子的他，卻還是必須站在這裡，完成他目前的工作。

他有點生氣自己，如果自己可以再有用一點，是不是就可以為他分擔更多。  
　　  
而今，他只能默默的看著他的背影。他，想成為他的支柱。  
　　  
「嗯，應該可以算是吧。」一手撫著下顎，他的視線始終落在另一手拿著的名單上。  
　　  
他專注的模樣，讓他有些動心。明明知道對方是個男人，更是個有家室的人，但他還是克制不住自己。  
　　  
「Joachim，要不要看一下？」金髮人兒抬起頭，眼裡泛著淡淡的微笑，將手中的名單推向他身邊。  
　　  
「咦？」赫然由大夢中驚醒般，被他那和緩率真的視線凝視，他的心跳頓時加劇  
　　  
「喔，好。」手忙腳亂的接過文件，他豎起紙張，刻意躲避掉他的視線，也遮掩祝自己的不安。  
　　  
真的是很可笑。這樣的自己。  
　　  
都已經是個40歲的人了，居然還像個黃毛小伙子，這樣的激燥。  
　　  
「如何？這份排練表可以嗎？」聽著他的疑問，他換上了專業的面孔。  
　　  
工作的時候歸工作，私人的時候歸私人。這點他很清楚，何況要是公私不分，那他反而會給他添麻煩。  
　　  
「嗯．．．．我想，他的練習量最好增加一點，最近體力不太好。」他指著名單上的一名球員，向他提出建議。  
　　  
「說的也是。」大筆一揮，他更改了球員後面的事項，又添加了幾句。  
　　  
看著他下意識的煩惱蹙眉，他突然有股克制不住的衝動。  
　　  
「Jurgen，放寬心一點，一切都上軌道了不是？」伸手，他不自主的撫去他的皺眉，他希望，他能夠讓他安心。就算只有一點點也好。  
　　  
「Joachim。」拉下他的手，他顯然對這種事情還有些不好意思。不過依舊，他不吝惜給予他一個微笑「謝謝你，Joachim。」  
　　  
「我也沒做什麼。」聳聳肩，被他拉下的手沒有失落，反而充滿一股難以言喻的溫馨。  
　　  
「不。有你在，真的很好呢。」笑著的眼眸兩側，顯現的淡淡的魚尾紋。但他那誠摯的話語和神情，卻緊緊扣住了他的心  
　　  
「Joachim，要不要一起吃午餐呢？順便討論一下戰術？」  
　　  
「好呀。」爽快的答應了。對於他不管何時都是工作狂的行為，他不以為意。畢竟，他們倆也是因為工作而有交集的。  
　　  
「Klinsmann教練，Loew教練，你們要去吃飯了嗎？」一名球員正好走進，向二人打招呼。  
　　  
「嗯，這個麻煩你拿給隊長。」把方才與Loew討論的資料交給球員「你也趕快去吃飯吧。」順手，他摸摸他的頭。  
　　  
「是的，教練。」  
　　  
「Jurgen，走吧。」幫他拿起外套，Loew就是喜歡他這一點，不管對任何人，都是那麼親切。這也是他能贏得球員好感的最大原因。  
　　  
「嗯，Joachim，謝啦。」與他並肩走著。  
　　  
二人的背影中，帶著信賴與依賴。

 

「右翼的進攻要再快一點。對，對。再跑！」在場邊聲嘶力竭的喊著，不論是練習或比賽，他都同樣的激動和認真。  
　　  
這讓他，有些情不自禁的把視線移到他身上。  
　　  
「Loew教練？」身邊球員的呼喊，暫時讓他回過了神「然後呢？」  
　　  
「啊，不好意思。」又犯了在工作中恍神的大忌，Loew搖搖頭，再次將注意力放回在進攻圖上  
　　  
「接著，你要從這個方向。如果對方跑向這邊，你就要由這裡去抄走他的球。」  
　　  
「喔。」球員點點頭，認真的模樣讓Loew很欣慰。他是由衷的希望，奪冠對他們而言，會是目標，而不是夢想。  
　　  
「辛苦你們了！」遠處，一道宏亮的嗓音。有個人面帶微笑，手裡抱著一大袋東西，走進正在練習的球場中。  
　　  
「耶，你們看，是Bierhoff領隊！」面對這名突然到訪的神秘嘉賓，球隊上上下下都顯得相當意外與開心。  
　　  
「我帶了慰勞品來犒賞大家唷。」手中起碼抱擁著三、四十瓶冰飲料。他一個彎身，將飲料放在休息椅上  
　　  
「大家快來拿吧。」開口之前，Bierhoff與他交換了一個眼神，得到總教練的示意，他才敢下指揮。  
　　  
「現在開始休息十五分鐘。」他拍拍手，讓早以累的精疲力竭的球員，可以暫時輕鬆一下。  
　　  
「謝謝Bierhoff領隊！」每個拿到飲品的隊員，都不忘有禮貌的向Bierhoff道謝。  
　　  
「別謝我。」拿著兩瓶飲料走向他和Loew  
　　  
「我是收到你們總教練的指示，要我買點冰的給你們喝。」把飲料一人一罐交給他們，Bierhoff還不忘向他擠擠眼「要謝就謝你們總教練吧。」  
　　  
「耶？」球員間微微一愣，隨後露出微笑。整齊劃一的發出聲音「謝謝Klinsmann教練！」  
　　  
「不，不會。」臉上的笑容有些靦腆，似是尷尬，又似是害羞。不過實情，只有他們幾個心知肚明。  
　　  
一旁的Loew很了解。Loew一直待在他身邊，根本就沒看過他和Bierhoff通過任何電話。  
　　  
這筆人情帳，是Bierhoff賣給他的，不接受也不行的帳。

 

「明明就是你請隊員的，你就老實說不就好了？」在教練專屬的休息棚，看著儘管是休息時間，卻還是在場上跑跳打鬧，靜不下來的球員們，他發出微微的抱怨。  
　　  
「我這個只是掛個名的領隊，本來就是徒具其名，沒什麼功用。不過還能掛名到現在，還不是多虧有你這能幹的教練，所以當然要有一點回報。」Bierhoff的人就像他的外表一樣，圓滑玲瓏，受到很多人的歡迎。當然，這也是因為他本身善用一些小技巧和聰明。  
　　  
「你也是有做事呀，媒體方面你不就幫我們處理的很好？」小啜了一口運動飲料。他不是會拍馬屁的那種人，他只說實話。  
　　  
「呵呵，這是我唯一的可取之處呀。」笑著，他拍拍Klinsmann的肩「我不是說過了，因為你擔任教練，我才會接任這個職位。」  
　　  
「所以，Oliver，我很感謝你。」因為有他居中協調，讓他和新聞媒體與足協之間，減少了很多不必要的衝突。  
　　  
「不會。Jurgen，我們都那麼熟了，還客氣什麼。」  
　　  
看著兩人的互動，Loew完全差不上話，只能靜靜的待在一旁。  
　　  
Bierhoff和Klinsmann也是摯交，比起自己和他，Bierhoff或許瞭解他更多。畢竟他們兩個曾一同在球場上奮戰，那是他永遠插不進的回憶。  
　　  
「呼．．．．」Loew深深嘆了口氣。  
　　  
他不會猜錯的，因為Bierhoff，和他有一樣的視線。

 

「很好，速度再快一點。防守的，穩下來。」今日，Loew難得站在前線，指揮著球員們練習。  
　　  
而身為總教練的他，這次則在後方監督觀看。  
　　  
視線偶爾會偷偷往後移，這是Loew改不掉的習慣。  
　　  
不過，大部分的心思，他還是放在球員間「太慢了，這樣進攻不行。」  
　　  
突然，場邊闖入了一位助理，以飛快的速度，向環抱著手，正在後方看比賽的他跑近。  
　　  
「嗯？」注意力稍稍被分散，Loew看著跑向Klinsmann的助理，附在他耳邊，不曉得低語了些什麼。  
　　  
只見他微微蹙眉，隨後低下頭，接著，跑離了球場。  
　　  
怎麼了？這是Loew心裡的疑問。  
　　  
「你幫我看一下。」早早的交代了旁邊的代理教練，Loew匆匆走向助理「發生什麼事了嗎？」  
　　  
「Loew教練，剛剛接到通知，Klinsmann總教練的父親，剛剛過世了。」  
　　  
「什麼？」這句晴天霹靂的話讓Loew暫時失去了思考能力。

 

步伐緩慢的往總教練休息室踱去，他一路上，不知道自己該說些什麼。  
　　  
帶著一點忐忑，懷著一點憂傷，更多的，是對他的心疼。Loew深深的吸了口氣，輕輕轉開了門把「Jurgen？」  
　　  
「呼．．．．」出乎意料的開門聲，顯然讓沙發上的人嚇了一跳，身子明顯的彈了一下。  
　　  
「對不起，嚇到你了嗎？」輕輕的關上門，他朝著把臉埋在自己手裡的他步近  
　　  
「我聽說了．．．．我真的感到，很抱歉．．．．」當他走近到可以看清他的臉龐時，Loew反而被嚇到了  
　　  
「Jurgen？」  
　　  
他．．．．哭了？  
　　  
「Joachim，不好意思，讓你看到這樣丟臉的一面。」拭去了淚痕，這樣故做堅強的他，反而讓Loew更難過。  
　　  
他從不向別人示弱。  
　　  
不管在擔負起總教練時，被多少人不好看，被多少媒體批評，被多少足協幹事下通牒，但他依舊咬緊牙關，沒有喊過聲苦，沒有叫過任何不甘。  
　　  
這樣的他，今天卻在他面前，落下了眼淚。Loew的心中，是難以撫平的震動。  
　　  
「Jurgen．．．．」心頭好痛好痛，Loew可以感覺到他的苦痛、他的悲傷、他的難過。  
　　  
「Joachim，沒事，我沒事。」他硬擠出了一個笑容。「Joachim，怎麼會露出這種臉？一臉難過的樣子？」他摸摸他的頭，彷彿是要他別為自己悲傷。  
　　  
「你這樣子，怎麼像沒事！」再也無法克制，Loew一個伸手，用力的讓他的頭，撞上自己胸口  
　　  
「你想哭，就哭吧。我會在你身邊的。」細撫著他淡金的髮絲，Loew的大手中充滿著溫柔和溺愛。  
　　  
「傻瓜，我怎麼會哭呢。」在他懷中的他，嘴角還是掛著一抹彎笑。  
　　  
不過Loew胸前的衣襟，此刻卻逐漸被染濕。

 

「呼。」輕輕吁了口氣，他的視線沒有焦距的落向遠方。  
　　  
有點煩躁，他不知道自己在煩些什麼？  
　　  
或許是球員悶最近有些怠惰的訓練，或許是教練組間群龍無首的鬆散，或許更大的原因是，他滿心掛念的人不在自己身邊。  
　　  
這，才是主因。  
　　  
他的思緒不禁飄回三天前。

 

『Joachim，我要取消這禮拜的所有行程。』整理桌面上散亂文件的手沒有停過，這是他深思以久所做出的決定。  
  
『嗯，我知道了。』雖然他不是家中的長子，不過在這種時候，他相信他的家人都很需要他  
　　  
『你放心吧，剩下的事情就交給我。』搭上了他的肩，Loew期望可以分給他一些溫暖與依靠。  
　　  
『Joachim，謝謝你。』眉眼中的笑，在Loew眼中心疼無比。明明很難過了，為什麼還要這樣強迫自己笑呢？  
　　  
Loew突然有一種想抱緊他的衝動。  
　　  
『Joachim，不好意思，還要這樣麻煩你。』對上他率直的目光後，Loew卻步了。  
　　  
依舊，做不到呀。  
　　  
Loew的臉上，露出苦苦的笑容。  
　　  
『快回去吧，你應該還有東西要整理吧。』微微握緊自己沒有的手掌。他，果真是個徹底失敗的人。  
　　  
『Joachim，謝謝。』由椅子上站起，他的步伐顯得凌亂且搖晃『那，我先走了。』  
　　  
他的背影看起來危危欲墜，這讓Loew沒來由的一陣心慌。  
　　  
『小心！』眼看他就要跌倒，Loew伸手想扶住他。只不過，慢了一步。  
　　  
『小心一點，你在做什麼？』剛進門的人，不偏不倚的接住險些傾倒的他。  
　　  
『Oliver，對不起。』想直起身，不過他發現自己做不到。只能將大半的身子，依靠在Bierhoff的身上。  
　　  
『你是不是沒在吃飯？』懷中的身型，似乎有些消瘦。Bierhoff抬起他的臉，果然，雖然不明顯，但雙頰果真有些凹陷  
　　  
『昨天晚上我帶去的東西，你是不是沒有吃？早知道這樣，就算用架的，我也會把你帶去吃飯。』  
　　  
『Oliver，我有吃。』想辯解，他同時想要離開他的懷抱。只是他沒發現，自己不知何時已被Bierhoff環住了腰。  
　　  
聽了他們對話，Loew心一驚。原來不只是自己，Bierhoff也有送吃的到他家過。  
　　  
『有吃會是這個樣子？』這種騙小孩的話他聽多了。  
　　  
打從他們倆還是球員開始，Bierhoff對他愛偽裝，愛逞強的個性十分了解。明明身體很不適，他還硬要上場，硬要練習。好多次都是Bierhoff強迫把他拖離場的『少騙我了。』  
　　  
『Oliver．．．．』就算瞞過所有人，他還是騙不了他。誰叫他們相處了這麼多年？Klinsmann有些無奈的笑了。  
　　  
『班機是今天晚上的吧？在這之前，我先帶你去吃點東西。以一定連早餐都沒吃吧？』就是這個樣子，Bierhoff才會一直放不下他。  
　　  
真是，他再繼續這樣下去，那他當初刻意與他保持距離的堅持，究竟算是什麼？  
　　  
不過還有一點，他不希望，他有可能會被別的“男人”搶走。  
　　  
Bierhoff偷偷瞄向似是發呆的那個人。  
　　  
『Oliver，你要請客嗎？』自己也不該繼續這麼消沉下去了。對他而言，最大的打擊並不是父親過世，而是他沒辦法陪在床邊，陪他走完最後一程。  
　　  
『好呀，只要你吃的下，多少都沒問題。』見到他露出與平日相同的微笑，Bierhoff也跟著綻出笑意。他喜歡的，正是他自信洋溢的笑臉。  
　　  
『那，你可要被我吃垮的打算唷。』他不能再讓這兩個好友擔心了。不論是Bierhoff或是Loew，他很清楚他們倆對他的關心。  
　　  
『沒關係，那我先預支薪水呀，總教練。』可以這樣開玩笑，他知道他恢復了一些『Loew，我們先走囉。』  
　　  
『啊？喔，好。』突然被點名的他，有些手足無措。誰叫他是不善偽裝的老實人。  
　　  
『我不在的這段時間，球隊就交給你們了。Joachim、Oliver，對不起。』又揚起了一些自責的表情。  
　　  
『不用再道歉了。』  
　　  
『不用再道歉了。』  
　　  
二人異口同聲的說出這句話，異樣的默契，讓兩人對看一眼後，笑了出來。  
　　  
『呵呵。』見到了這樣的兩個人，Klinsmann露出了，近日來最燦爛的笑容。

 

「怎麼躲在這裡偷懶呢？助理教練」宏亮的聲音，自Loew背後竄出，有點訝異，但不至於太吃驚。  
　　  
「那你呢？我們的領隊先生？」抬起頭，Loew不會干於被他調侃「現在不也是要聯絡媒體的時間？待在這種地方好嗎？」  
　　  
「我就是來偷懶的呀。」坦然不諱的說著，Bierhoff很自然的往他身邊的空位一坐  
　　  
「彼此不都半斤八兩？」Bierhoff手一摸，不知道從哪又掏出一罐微溫的飲品「諾！」  
　　  
「謝啦。」接過，他指頭一用力，打開。  
　　  
「今天天氣不錯。」抬頭，他望著難得萬里無雲的天際，沒有豔陽，也沒有白雲，今天有的，只是一片藍天。  
　　  
「美國大概也是這種天氣吧？」知道他想說什麼，側頭，Loew露出深邃的微笑。  
　　  
「嗯，只是他無心觀賞的。」站起身，他拍拍衣褲「走吧，他要是回來看到這樣的球隊，肯定把我們訓一頓的。」在他眼前，伸出了手。  
　　  
「說的也是。」把手交給他，Loew讓他拉起自己。他們兩個，沒有明爭，也不會暗鬥。  
　　  
這是只屬於他們的，君子協定。

 

「邊線，邊線，對對！」站在場邊激動的聲嘶力竭吶喊，開賽前一派幽雅溫和模樣的他，此刻已經捲起了袖子，彷彿自己在場上比賽般的大喊著。  
　　  
「啊～！！」看著對方險些將球踢入球門，他不禁爆出大吼。  
　　  
Loew也專注在比賽上，不同的是，更多時間他是低頭沈思，不像站在前方的他，情緒如此高昂。  
　　  
偶爾在紙張上寫下一些記事，諸如那個球員什麼地方需要注意，對方的球員又有哪些可取，亦或是該換下誰，該派上誰之類的筆記。  
　　  
「真是。」現下換到他們球隊發動攻勢了，久攻不下的緊張情勢，讓他有些無奈。  
　　  
或許就是期待太高，責備也跟著變高。  
　　  
「Jurgen，喝點水吧。」幾乎整場的力竭嘶吼，Loew對他真的是佩服「先坐下來休息一下，看起來他們應該穩定住了。」  
　　  
很長時間，他都不會待在休息區的長椅上。幾乎只有開場，才能見到他乖乖與他並肩而坐。要不然，更多的時間，他都選擇站在場邊，當撿球小童。  
　　  
「Joachim，謝謝。」轉回頭與Loew相視的表情似乎和穩下來。只不過Loew不曉得這是真實，還是只是自己的幻覺。  
　　  
「嗯．．．．」光是和他並肩坐著，Loew就不免緊張的嚥了口口水。平常的時候，或許因為沒有意識，所以不像現在這樣緊張。  
　　  
「Joachim，你看，需要換人嗎？」湊近他的身邊，他絲毫沒有察覺他的失神，一本正經的看著他手上的那張紙。  
　　  
「換人嗎？」聽著他的話，他認真思考起來，把那些不應該有的焦慮拋在腦後「再等一下子吧。要是久攻不下的話。」  
　　  
「嗯，你看這個地方的確有些弱勢，如果要換人的話，這個．．．．」  
　　  
這個當下，他們拋開一切，兩個人專注的，只有球賽。

 

「都已經下半場了，他們到底在做什麼？」焦慮全部寫在臉上，對於比賽的進行，對於球員的表現，他顯得有些不滿。  
　　  
「可惡，這樣下去的話．．．．」叼著筆，他也顯得相當不耐煩。老實說，他們自家的球員，有時候真的很讓他們生氣。  
　　  
看來他們的球員都是偏向練習型的？練習時候１００分，上場後只剩６０分？  
　　  
「自由球！對，射門！」  
　　  
「進球了！！」冗長的球賽令人煩惱，不過進球總是那一瞬間的事。  
　　  
「進球了！」久攻不下的大門，終於在此刻，被他們射入得分。  
　　  
「啊～～～！！」興奮全寫在臉上，他高興的高高躍起「太好了。」習慣性的，他回過頭，找到熟悉的那人，接著，就是一個深深的擁抱。  
　　  
「太好了！」伸手，他也回抱住他的腰，雖然只有那短短的幾秒，但這也是Loew唯一，可以正大光明與他擁抱的時間。  
　　  
高漲的情緒遲遲無法平復，不過連他自身都有些搞不清楚。自己的興奮，究竟是來於自家球員的進球，還是能夠與他相擁？  
　　  
方才懷抱過他的雙臂，現下，有些寒冷。

 

「Oliver，真的很搞不懂你，都已經三十幾歲的人了，怎麼還會和他們起衝突？」時間是在和阿根廷比賽完後，有兩個人在總教練專屬的辦公室對坐著。  
　　  
他們歷經千辛萬苦，從一開始的落後，到最後的追平。好不容易靠著ＰＫ大戰贏得勝利。  
　　  
可是誰也沒料到，賽後，他們和對方的球員間，居然會起爭執。  
　　  
而且連他也被捲入。  
　　  
「沒有，只是有點看不過去。」因為講話的關係，下顎有些疼痛。他適才想起，剛才有被對方拉扯到。  
　  
那個時候只有氣急攻心，沒有其他思想，直到現在平息下來，他才感覺到痛。  
　　  
「只是有點看不下去，有必要出手嗎？」正如同自己什麼都瞞不過他一般，和Bierhoff熟識多年，也不是假的。  
　　  
他很清楚Bierhoff的個性，他向來不是個愛與人起衝突的火爆傢夥。不論是智商或ＥＱ都很高的他，今天居然會血氣方剛的和對方球員打架，這讓他很不明白原由。  
　　  
「沒事，Jurgen，真的沒事。」單手托著下顎，他刻意裝出一副無事的樣子「只是見到輸家還那副嘴臉，有點不爽，所以忍不住出手了。」  
　　  
「Oliver。」一聽就是騙子的謊言「就算這樣，你也不能真的動手呀。你是想說你不是球員，不怕被罰款，不怕被禁賽是不是？」  
　　  
他和他都是球員出身，對於在國際比賽後公然動粗這件事的後果，他們是再清楚不過了。  
　　  
可是究竟是什麼事？讓一向交際高超的Bierhoff都大動肝火？  
　　  
「哼。」別開頭，這種時候，他不想還聽到他說教。  
　　  
「Oliver！」因為他的這種態度也有些惱火，但他當貼近他的時候，他才赫然發現。「Oliver，你剛剛被打了嗎？」他猛然發現，他的下巴上，有幾條深淺不一的紅痕。  
　　  
事發當時他站在他身邊。可是那時他只顧著勸架，絲毫沒有發現對方球員對Bierhoff有所攻擊。  
　　  
該死，早知道他們真的對Bierhoff動手，他就不會這麼溫和了。  
　　  
看著好了，他一定要國際足協讓他們付出代價。  
　　  
「沒什麼，只是被抓了幾下，不痛不癢的。」一開始他是真的沒想要動手，要不是讓他聽到了那句話．．．．  
　　  
「你呀。」他老是說自己愛逞強，結果他還不是死要面子。  
　　  
轉身，他從櫃子上拿下一個醫藥箱。「臉過來，我來幫你擦點藥。」說著，也不管他願不願意，硬是將他的頭擺向自己。  
　　  
「嗚。Jurgen，痛！痛！！」Klinsmann的動作毫不留情，像是刻意一樣，讓他吃痛的抓住他的衣袖。  
　　  
「不是說沒事嗎？現在還喊痛呀？」見他一副真的很疼的樣子，Klinsmann雖然嘴上不饒他，不過手上卻放慢了動作。  
　　  
「Jurgen．．．．」分明就是在欺負他。  
　　  
「好了，看你下次還趕不敢打架。」回身，他把箱子放好，腰際間卻突然被人圈住「Oliver？」  
　　  
「別動。」手臂上環著的腰，似乎又更細了些「Jurgen．．．．對不起。」小小聲，他吐出這句話。  
　　  
「知道錯就好。」他知道他是害羞，所以不敢直接對他說「你是經理，別讓球員有樣學樣的。」  
　　  
「嗯。」點頭，但他的手，始終沒有放開過。  
　　  
至於引他出手的那句話？  
　　  
就讓他埋在心底吧。反正，只有他和講話的那個人知道。

 

「不行，這樣不行。」場中熱熱鬧鬧的練習，只是他的心思並不在那之上。  
　　  
穿著一身便服，身為經理的他，今天特別悠閒的來到球場與大家一同練習。只不過，很明顯他的心緒不在球上。  
　　  
「Oliver，球！」Klose的聲音呼嘯耳後，他才一回頭，就被迎面而來的球正中面部。  
　　  
「好痛！」幸好他球員具備的反射神經讓他用頭頂了一下，要不然可是會直接砸到鼻子的。  
　　  
「Oliver，你很不專心唷。」在後面目睹一切經過的Friedrich跑上來，搭在情人肩上只露出一顆頭，竊竊笑著。  
　　  
「囉唆。」他才不想被這種公然在球場上與情人摟摟抱抱的人說教。別過頭，正好，與那人四目相對。  
　　  
“在做什麼？”他的眼中有著這樣的疑問。  
　　  
“沒事。”他有些尷尬的搖搖頭，這樣狼狽的自己，居然被他見著了。

 

「今天練習的時候怎麼了？我看到球直接打中你的臉？」總教練專屬辦公室，是球隊最重要的核心場所，但閒暇時卻成了他們私有的ＶＩＰ室。  
　　  
「沒有，只是發了一下小呆。」故做不經意的笑著，他見到他正準備換上襯衫「等一下，我來幫你。」  
　　  
把他手上那件淡藍的襯衫接過，淺淺的天藍，搭在他身上是相當合適不過。「．．．．很好看，這是Jogi幫你挑的？」衝出口的話帶著濃厚的酸味，但也只有天真如他才不會發現。  
　　  
「嗯，你知道，我一向對衣服沒什麼品味。」張開手，他聽話的讓Bierhoff將袖子一邊一邊套入他手中。「不過Jogi挑的衣服真的不錯吧？」他沒有什麼太大的意思，只是純粹覺得衣服穿起來很舒服而已，可是聽在另一個人耳裡，就不是這個意思了。  
　　  
「你很喜歡嗎？Jogi幫你挑的衣服？」為他扣起釦子，他的力道大到自己都沒察覺。  
　　  
「喜歡呀。」一向老實的他，坦白說出自己的感覺「嗯？Oliver？」還沒有意識過來，Klinsmann就被他的強吻奪去了呼吸。  
　　  
「Jurgen，我．不．喜．歡。」一字一句的清清楚楚，Bierhoff在他耳盼輕吐。他雖然不想承認自己是個心胸狹窄的男人，不過為了這種事情醋勁大發，這是事實。  
　　  
「你不喜歡？」高著自己一個頭的男人，此刻正彎著身，埋首在自己肩膀上，霸氣的環住自己的腰。  
　　  
雖然他很遲鈍，但也不至於到痴呆的地步。理由，他想他很了解。  
　　  
「對，我不喜歡。」一個伸手他往後倒上沙發，正好拉著他跌坐在自己腿上，「我不喜歡讓Jogi為你挑衣服。」抱怨歸抱怨，不過他還是盡責的為他把剩下的鈕扣扣完。  
　　  
「那，Oliver，你怎麼不幫我挑？」後靠，他在他的懷裡找了一個舒服的姿勢「我很期待唷，你幫我挑的衣服。」  
　　  
「Jurgen。」忙碌完的手此時平放在他腰上，有一下沒一下的撫觸著他精實的腹肌「好，我幫你挑。」臉上，露出了燦爛的微笑。  
　　  
「只是已經穿好的衣服，你就不要脫了。」發覺他的手有越來越往下的趨勢，他搶先一步拉開他。「你不希望我衣衫不整的去參加記者會吧？」他個人是不介意啦。  
　　  
「我知道。」美食當前不享用，要有很大的克制力，不過，他做得到。「所以我會忍耐到晚上，明天開始是放假吧？」  
　　  
「好像是喔。」笑，他沒給他正面回答。


End file.
